Time Changes Almost Everything
by stickit2da-maniosis
Summary: [my first fic] Zack&Summer fic: The band is in 10th grade. Back in 7th grade, Summer moved. But now she's back. Zack seems to have an interest in the new Summer.
1. Summer's back

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the School of Rock characters. I obviously do not own Nebraska. I also do not own some quotes from School of Rock such as "Grade Grub", "Zack Attack", and Posh Spice. I do not own anything.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Its been three years since Summer moved away to Nebraska in 7th grade. You see, she was the band manager of School of Rock before she moved. Ever since she left, she hasn't been able to see or talk to any of the band members, including Dewey. Her parents decided to start all over in a new place, and for some reason, picked Nebraska. They didn't even let her talk on the phone with her friends because they said that it would hold her back from starting a new life. However, she didn't listen to her parents and talked to Katie, her best friend. Turns out that she and Freddy are boyfriend and girlfriend. You know, they always had a thing for each other and you could tell. Well, recently, her odd parents thought the new life wasn't good enough and decided to move back.   
  
Summer slowly walked to Dewey's apartment. She could hear the band playing inside and could tell that they got better. But of course, three years can change people a lot. Only Katie knew that she moved back and swore not to tell the other band members. Before she knocked on the door, she fixed her hair, put on a little lipgloss, and let out a sigh. "Here I go," she said quietly to herself. She knocked as hard as she could, hoping that they could hear it. The door swung open to show Dewey holding his guitar. He didn't change a bit.  
  
"Um, hi. Can I help you? ..wait a second," Dewey said somewhat politely, "OH MAN! Is that you, Summer??"   
  
Everybody screamed with excitement as she nodded. She hugged Dewey and ran to all the girls. Alicia, Caitlyn, Tomika, Marta, Eleni, Michelle, and Katie all asked her questions at the same times as she hugged them too. Of course they were excited, I mean, they haven't seen Summer in three years. As the girls chatted and squealed, Zack just stared. Summer changed a lot over three years. She got taller, older, and definitely prettier.   
  
"What is wrong, Zack? You look spaced out," Lawrence said concerned. He's never seen Zack so interested in Summer.  
  
"Dude!! Stop gawking and start talking!!! You look like an idiot just staring at her. Heh, she's changed huh," Freddy said jokingly.   
  
Dewey caught on real fast, "Zack Attack! Whats wrong, man? Cat got your tongue? Go say hi and hug her or something. She seems to like giving hugs anyway."  
  
And with that, Zack and Freddy went to talk to her since Zack was too shy to go by himself. Lawrence and Dewey just sat back and watched the entertainment of Zack getting all nervous. Freddy hit Zack as a cue to talk. He just stood there so Freddie went first.  
  
"Well, what do we have here? Ms. Grade Grub's all grown up! And look, you're almost up to my nose!!," Freddy exclaimed when he got his chance to hug Summer. He had to hit Zack again to make him speak up.  
  
"H-h-hey Summer! Wow, um, you've changed. I missed you when you were gone," Zack said nervously.  
  
Summer smiled, "Hey Zack! I missed you too. And you certainly changed also, lookin' all handsome and stuff," she said as she also gave Zack a hug. He blushed beet red at her compliment and smiled from ear to ear.   
  
Dewey went to get some pizza for the crew since today was obviously a special day. He often got them pizza for birthdays and special occasions. Oddly, he came back with Chinese Take-out. "What? It was just a few blocks down the street. Plus, it was cheaper and faster than pizza!" Dewey told them. They all laughed, sat down, and ate the food. Summer just kept talking to the gals about Nebraska. Meanwhile the four guys just talked about the usual, music and girls. Lawrence sat there reading, Freddy kept talking on and on about Katie-this, Katie-that, my girlfriend-this, my girlfriend-that, etc. Dewey just listened to Freddy talk, thinking it was pure entertainment watching hardcore Freddy getting all mushy over Posh Spice. But Zack just sat there watching Summer.  
  
"Whats wrong with me? This is Summer. Im staring at Summer Hathaway! This is the same girl who used to boss you around before shows, Zack! Oh man, shes got me talking to myself in my mind. Summer is the annoying, short, teacher's pet. Or should I say was. Look at her! Shes beautiful!! So much taller, and more mature. If I only had the guts to talk to her," Zack just kept thinking to himself.  
  
Before they knew it, it was time to go home. Katie and Freddy were at it again and were kissing before he decided to walk her home. Marta and Alicia just watched them wishing they were Katie. Tomika's mom picked her up earlier, and Michelle was sleeping over at Eleni's house. As soon as everyone left, Zack offered to walk Summer home. Ironically, she moved to a house quite near her old house.   
  
"Zack, I'd love it if you walked me home, thanks for asking!!" Summer got really excited. You see, she noticed the change in Zack. And she hated to admit to herself that she liked it. She loved the fact that he got nervous talking to her. She always had a small thing for Zack but often showed it in the weirdest ways.  
  
-------Flashback to 7th grade-------  
  
" Zack!! Hurry up! Youre on stage in less then 2 mins!!!" Summer yelled for Zack to hurry and change into his clothes.   
  
Zack sighed and yelled back, "Hold up man! Sheesh, chicks these days."  
  
"What? I heard that. You know you take longer than a girl does to get ready!!!"  
  
"Geez, don't you want me to look beeeeautiful?"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah whaaaatev-"  
  
Zack pushed the door open and was barely 3 inches away from Summer. He looked pretty hot. She hated to admit it. He alsohad the 'are you happy now' look on his face' but still smiled sweetly. This made Summer blush.  
  
"-Um....Oh, hurry up!!! The bands waiting for you"  
  
-------Back to reality-------  
  
Summer just used to continually boss him around before shows just to get a smile from him. They started to walk to her house and she told him all about Nebraska and how much she hated it. She didn't tell him how much she thought about him, but she did say that she missed the band. When she got to her house she was dissapointed that their walk had ended.   
  
"Umm, bye Summer. I guess I'll see you tomorrow right?" Zack said with a nervous smile.  
  
"Yeah of course. Goodnight!" Summer said as she walked into the house facing him.   
  
Zack was so happy that he felt like he could skip back home. But he didn't cause he was too cool for that. Summer on the other hand, could hardly breathe. She missed Zack so much and before she left he wouldn't give her the time of day if it came to relationships. But now, he actually walked her home. Summer was so happy that she just went to sleep hoping to dream about Zack.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Did you enjoy? I hope so. Im not sure when Ch 2 is coming out.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. :( 


	2. Just So Darn Shy

Chapter 2! Lets recap, in case you forgot what happened. Summer moved away in 7th grade and now she's back. Just a note that she changed a lot, and so did Zack. Zack starts to like this new Summer and Summer likes Zack also. But they're both a little shy. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the School of Rock characters or places. They are all owned by School of Rock, Mike White, &Richard Linklater. I do, however, own Ms.Beltricia, Coach McRally, Mr. Dunkyn, Mrs. Dellard, Mrs. Letriece, &Ms. Nicholson . So basically, I own nothing except for those 6 characters.  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Saturday morning and Summer's mom called her down to eat breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, Summer. Did you have a nice time with your friends yesterday?" Her mother asked as she gave her some sausage and eggs.   
  
Summer poked at her breakfast and replied, "Yeah, it was good to see them. I'm glad we moved back."  
  
Her mother decided to ask her another question, "But, honey, don't you miss your friends in Nebraska?"  
  
"No, mother. I didn't need friends over there. You forced me to move there and all my friends were here," Summer said with a slight attitude.  
  
The truth is, Summer didn't really like Nebraska. Sure, she liked a few things like the cafe down the street. Maybe she liked it because she could sit and think over there. But besides that, she really disliked it. She never tried to make friends with anyone because she didn't want to replace the band. She kept her best friend as Katie, calling her every week. But she made sure that her weird parents didn't know because she would get the "You're ruining your chance to start all over" lecture. So Summer kept herself busy with work. That way she became too busy for a social life and friends. After Summer finished eating, she went back to her room to listen to some music. The phone kept ringing and no one answered, even after the third or fourth ring.   
  
"Somebody pick up the stupid phone!!!" Summer yelled. When no one did, she grabbed the phone and answered with an angry voice, "What?!"  
  
The voice on the other end just said, " Um..Hi, is Summer there? This is Katie, I can call back if you -"  
  
Summer quickly apologized, "Oh shoot, Sorry Katie! I'm just a little moody or something."  
  
"Oh, you want to talk about it?"  
  
"My mom just got me mad and no one answered the phone. You know that annoys me."  
  
"Hahaha, yeah. You want to go to practice at 4:00? It's at Dewey's place as usual."  
  
"Sure!! I might be a little late, I have to finish unpacking and get my schedule for Horace Green High so I know where I'm going on Monday."  
  
"Alright, I'll seeya then. My parents invited Freddy over for lunch again. I can't believe they like him that much! Haha, bye!"  
  
"Bye," Summer said as she hung up the phone and began to unpack the boxes lying around her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soon enough, Summer's room was set. Her mom once again, yelled for her to come downstairs.   
  
"Why doesn't she ever come upstairs?" Summer muttered to herself as she slid down the banister.  
  
"You called, oh mother?" She said with sarcasm in her voice.  
  
Her mom just gave her a stare and said, "Don't play with me Summer Hathaway. I did myself the privilege of getting you schedule. Here, be grateful."  
  
Summer smiled, took the paper, ran up the stairs and into her room. As she jumped onto her bed, she read the paper out loud to herself, " 1st period: Art 1-2 - Ms.Beltricia; 2nd period: PE - Coach McRally; 3rd period: AP Chemistry - Mr. Dunkyn; 4th period: Honors Intermediate Algebra - Mrs. Dellard; 5th period: French 3-4 - Mrs. Letriece; 6th period: English 3-4 - Ms. Nicholson " Her schedule didn't seem too hard. She prayed that Zack would be in her classes. This thought was interrupted because her eyes wandered off to her clock.   
  
"Oh man! I'm late! Its already 5:00?" Summer exclaimed, "MOM! Can you drop me off at Dewey's apartment, please? I'm really late."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once Summer got there, the band was rockin' out and sounded awesome. But when Zack saw Summer, he tripped over his cable and messed up during his solo. Katie and Freddy looked at each other in confusion because nothing can get Zack unfocused when he's playing guitar. Dewey tried to cover up for him by finishing his solo while Marta and Lawrence couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Okay, take 5. I think you need a break. Oh man, sorry, I got to go to this meeting. It should only take an hour. Don't do anything bad," Dewey said as he put his guitar down and rushed out the door. Katie and Freddy went up to Zack to ask him what messed him up.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing. There was this thing, a bug, it was an ant, I mean a fly. Yeah, this fly flew up to my face and kinda threw me off," Zack said, knowing he was a terrible liar.   
  
Katie laughed and said, "So let me get this straight. You tripped everywhere and messed up on your solo because a bug flew near your face. And I thought you could never get any weirder." And she walked to the kitchen to chat with the others.  
  
Freddy looked at Zack, "What the heck was that, Mooneyham?! A fly?! Oh man, I've been your best friend for quite a while and that must've been one of the lamest excuses you've ever made up. What's on your mind?"  
  
Zack noticed that Katie and Summer were walking back so he just told Freddy he'd tell him later. He looked at Summer, tried to be cool, and said, "Hey Summer, what's up?"  
  
Summer just replied, "Hi Zack! Are you hungry? Lets go get something to eat."  
  
Zack nodded in agreement and followed Summer. The two left Katie who was sitting on Freddy's lap with her arms around his neck saying something that made Freddy smile. Zack just rolled his eyes and caught up with Summer. Zack and Summer just sat down on the couch, ate and talked. Dewey's meeting exceeded from one hour to three. By that time, Summer fell asleep. Zack had his arm around her shoulders, Summer's head was leaning on his shoulders, his head was leaning back onto her head, and the rest of the band just watched and whispered. They never really realized how cute they looked together. Back in the day, they didn't seem to match at all, but now, they changed.   
  
Summer woke up and Zack said softly to her, "Hey, Sleepyhead."  
  
Summer just smiled and put her arms around him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So that's the end of ch 2. Was it okay? I hope so. I'm not all that good at writing but what the heck. I'll be thinking of a ch.3 so yeah. Bye.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing, except Ms.Beltricia, Coach McRally, Mr. Dunkyn, Mrs. Dellard, Mrs. Letriece, &Ms. Nicholson. The rest still belong to School of Rock the movie, Mike White, &Richard Linklater. 


	3. The Band's Talking

Here's chapter 3. It's not a great chapter. I think I need to think more before I write. But anyway. I think its kind of a tribute to Lawrence because he has more lines and more things revolved around him. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I really hope you do! Kinda fluffy and mushy in the beginning because its kind of a replay of the end of ch 2. Sorry, that was real mushy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters and nicknames are owned by School of Rock, Mike White, &Richard Linklater. I don't own Kodak either.  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summers POV: Here I am holding Zack and he's holding me. I've been waiting for this since 7th grade. Oh my gosh, what am I saying? I'm not supposed to get mushy over a guy. I'm the glue and backbone of this band and they can't depend on me if I end up like this. But aww ..Look at his smile! [End of Summers POV]  
  
Zack's POV: Be cool man, be cool. Dude, you can't move or else you'll totally ruin the moment. I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm holding the beautiful Summer who is hugging me back! Yes!!! [End of Zack's POV]  
  
So that's practically how their day ended. Summer's mom picked her up, so Zack didn't get his chance to walk her home again. He started to walk home in a dreamy phase. He realized how stupid he was acting and tried to pull himself together. So Zack just tried to take his mind off her and think of something else. Little did he know, the band was talking about him and Summer, too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eleni, Michelle, Alicia, Tomika, and Marta were all at Lawrence's house. They were all there because when Lawrence's mom picked him up, she invited the girls over for dinner. Everybody knew that she made the best food ever and didn't want to pass up this opportunity. So all six of them, including Lawrence, sat in the living room wait for Lawrence's mom to finish cooking. All of them, or mostly all of them, were thinking about the Zack and Summer situation. Amazingly, Lawrence was the one that started the conversation.  
  
"Zack seemed quite interested in Summer lately. I'm still in shock at how he messed up just at the sight of her walking into the room," Lawrence said, trying to break the ice.  
  
Marta giggled, "Yeah! He tripped over his cable!!! I really thought that he was going to fall on Dewey or something. And man, did you see his face? Totally priceless!"  
  
"Guys, don't be so hard on Zack. It's not his fault he's crushin on our Summer. Okay, maybe it is, but you know that girl changed," Tomika added.  
  
Michelle looked around the room, probably in awe of the decorations, and said, "I never would've thought it would be Summer that would have Zack acting all goofy. But hey, whatever works for him."  
  
Eleni had a smile on her face and said, "I think Summer has a thing for Zack, too. She looked so cute hugging him!!"  
  
Alicia looked at Eleni, "Of course she likes Zack!! Summer would never let any guy, let alone Zack, hold her unless she liked him. Plus, didn't you get the hint that she liked him before she moved? She always went over to Zack to tell him something to do. But it wasn't the usual pushy-Summer, she acted all playful and stuff. Talk about weird flirtation."  
  
Everybody sat in silence for about thirty seconds. They all thought about Alicia said and knew she was right. Summer did always go up to Zack and playfully boss him around. And the weirdest thing they just realized was that whenever Zack would say something even just a bit nice to her, she would blush like crazy! To break the silence Eleni decided to say something, "When's the food going to be ready? I don't mean to sound all yeah, but I'm just really hungry and it smells so good!"  
  
  
  
The crew just looked at her and laughed. Eleni was always hungry, but good thing for her, she never got fat. She stayed her cute, petite self. Lawrence's mom called them to eat and they practically ran to the kitchen. The aroma filled the room and everyone felt like they were in a trance. The food looked so good!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katie and Freddy were their houses talking on the phone to each other.  
  
"Yo babe, I think my best friend is in love with your best friend," Freddy said trying to hold back a laugh.  
  
Katie paused then said," Zack likes Summer? For real? He admitted it? Was that why he messed up? Why didn't he tell us? When-"  
  
Freddy cut her off, "Babe, calm down. I think he does like her. He didn't admit it, I'm just assuming. I also think that she's the reason why he messed up. And since when did Zack tell us everything, if not anything, about his love life? Oh yeah, if you were going to ask 'since when', I'm going to go with the minute she walked into Dewey's apartment on Friday night."  
  
Katie laughed and said, "Oh, sorry hun! Awwww, they're so cuuuuute! Did you see them on the couch? I'm telling you, that was a Kodak moment. They're so adorable! And Zack is so shy it's funny!"  
  
"Is Ms. Katie turning into a softie?," Freddy said, then started to mimic his girlfriend, "They're sooooooo cute! What a Kodak moment!!! How adorablllllle!!!"  
  
"Shut up, Spazzy McGee! I wonder why Summer didn't tell me," Katie said feeling a little hurt.  
  
"I don't know, maybe she's a bit embarrassed. I mean, her reputation will kind of get ruined from uptight, in control Summer, to head-over-heels-in-love Summer."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I got to go, Goodnight Freddy"  
  
"G'Night babe, love ya"  
  
"I love you too," Katie said as she hung up the phone.   
  
She was still thinking about what Freddy said about her best friend's reputation. Then she got caught up in her thoughts by getting excited at the fact that there might be double dates in the future. She wanted to call Summer, but figured she was asleep. Summer, on the other hand, was sitting at her computer, looking for gigs for the band. She wanted to keep herself busy so she wouldn't turn into a lovesick manager. Even though she knew she couldn't resist thinking about him. Summer laughed at herself and continued to look for gigs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What'd you think? Ehh, it was okay, but not the best. I really wanted to include Eleni in it cause she's so darn adorable in the movie. And Lawrence too, he's just cool [not adorable]. Dude, he got 5 chicks at his house. Hahahaha, seeya later.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, as written above. The Kodak thing was just a reference, a saying, you know. Its not mines. 


	4. School &Randomness

Disclaimer: I dont own anything. So yeah, I own nothing. NADA!   
  
Okay, this isn't the best chapter. Its just a bunch of random things. RAAAAANDOM!  
  
Oh yeah, Reviewers, thanks are @ the bottom!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summer woke up on Monday morning excited. Todday was her first day at Horace Green High School. She grabbed her uniform and changed into it. Her plaid skirt and white blouse was previously ironed by her mom, which had been doing quite a lot of nice things for Summer lately. Summer twirled around, examining herself in front of her mirror. "Not bad, Summer Hathaway, not bad," she said to herself. She only had time to curl a few strands of hair because her mom was yelling for her to hurry downstairs. Summer decided to go with the 'messy, but cute' hairstyle.  
  
As Summer walked down the sidewalk, she saw the group in front of the school. She got excited and talked to mostly the rodees, security, and band stylist, considering she didn't see them at the band practices over the weekend. Billy, the band stylist, was so happy that Summer was back but couldn't help himself from commenting on her hair.  
  
"Summer, I know its your first day and all, but your hair looks atrocious," Billy said, thinking he said it nicely.  
  
Zack got up somewhat mad, to say something back but Billy put his hand over Zack's mouth, which totally disgusted Zack, and said," Zack, Shh.." Freddy started to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
Summer ignored Freddy and said, "I thought it was okay ..I was going for the 'tossed, messy, but nice' look."  
  
Billy looked at her and replied, "I got you at the tossed and messy, but you lost me at nice. Come here and let me fix it."  
  
At that, Summer sat in front of the band stylist and prayed that he wouldn't make it worse. Everybody shuddered at the fact that Summer just gave her hair willingly to Billy, yes Billy, to fix. Suprisingly, it turned out cute. Summer's hair was in a simple twist that was put up with Michelle's extra hair clip. Everyone was in awe of Billy's hair styling abilities, which in fact, were way better than his fashion abilities. The bell rang, and all of them scattered to class.  
  
Art 1-2, taught by Ms. Beltricia, was simple yet intriging for Summer. She was in the same class with Eleni and Michelle. They said that they decided to take this class in hope of being more artistic for the band logos, t-shirts, cd covers, etc. Instead of P.E., the office changed her schedule to AP Europe History, which was taught by Mr. Rechton. No one really knew how to say his name correctly, so the class couldn't really help Summer out on the pronounciation. She was relieved to see Marta and Gordon were there. Honestly, Summer didn't think that some of the band members would be in any of her AP classes. In her Honors Intermediate Algebra class, she got to sit with Alicia and Tomika. They were practicing they're singing before classes and getting attention from everyone in the class. Lunch was the usual, just like it had been before she left. Everybody just sat together and talked. Fifth period, which turned out to be the highlight of her day, was French. She knew that none of the girls took French so Summer was a little nervous about not knowing anyone. She was shocked to see that Zack was there.  
  
"Bonjour, Monsieur Zack," she said as she sat next to him.  
  
"Bonjour, Madamoiselle," Zack replied with a smile on his face.  
  
"Vous savez la langue du Francais?" (You know French?) Summer asked him.  
  
Zack looked at her and answered,"Vous avez manque beaucoup au Nebraska" (You missed a lot in Nebraska)  
  
  
  
They laughed and became quiet as Mrs. Letriece came. Mrs. Letriece told Summer to address her as Mme. Letriece. But of course, Summer already knew that. After class, Zack decided to walk Summer to her English class because his Chemistry class was down the hall.   
  
"Au revoir, Mon beau Summer," he said as he kissed the back of her hand softly.   
  
When Summer walked into her English class, she saw Katie and asked her, "Did you see that?"  
  
Katie nodded and asked, "What did he say? Was that french? I mean, of course it was french"  
  
"He said 'Goodbye, my beautiful Summer' ..thats not a typical Zack saying, is it?"  
  
"HAH! Yeeeeah right. Zack's getting more socialable if you ask me."  
  
Just as Zack was walking, he stopped and saw Freddy standing in front of him.  
  
"Nice move, Zack Attack," Freddy said, "You want to teach me some french, I mean, cause its the language of love. Maybe Katie will like it or something. She might do the opposite, hit me with something thinking I said something wrong. Hahaha"  
  
Zack just stared at him and laughed, "Im not teaching you anything."  
  
"Awww, come on man! Oh, I get it. Thats gonna be like your thing now. Speaking in french to romance girls? I get ya."  
  
Zack rolled his eyes and yelled, "Come on lets go, we're going to be late."  
  
  
  
Later, the band went to Dewey's apartment for the usual afterschool band practice. The Rodees had to reconnect the wires for the amps and mics because of Zack's fly-incident last Saturday. After they finished, the band played some new songs. During the practice, the rodees and security played cards while the groupies and Summer worked on logos. They drew some really nice ideas and even came up with a sample cd cover. They were so proud of themselves and showed the security and rodees which just nodded their heads because they were so into the cards.   
  
While the three were talking, Michelle just said out of the ordinary, "The Sadie Hawkins dance is coming up. Are you guys going?"  
  
Summer just replied, "You're so random sometimes. And yes, I do intend on going."  
  
Michelle asked, "Who should I ask?"  
  
"Frankie. I think he really likes you," Eleni said pointing over at the guys playing Black Jack.   
  
Then she added in a whisper, "And I know you like him too. You always talk to him, especially after he lost weight over the summer," she said and giggled.  
  
Michelle ignored Eleni's comment even though she agreed, "Summer, who are you going to ask?"  
  
Summer was spaced out and daydreaming about random topics, "Huh? Oh Zack. Mmhm Zack," And continued to look around the room.   
  
  
  
Michelle looked at Eleni who was still laughing and went over to Frankie to ask him to the dance. Frankie nodded and said "Sure", typical Frankie answer. Eleni was really hyper because Marco gave her some candy on the way to Dewey's place. She decided to do something really stupid. Freddy and Katie were kissing on the couch, while Zack sat near them awkwardly and played his guitar. He started playing Titanic songs just to see the 'what the heck are you doing' look on Freddy's face, which was hilarious. Just then, Eleni went up to Freddy and Katie.  
  
"Can I join you guys?" She asked as she tapped them on the shoulder. Summer, Michelle, Zack, Katie, and Freddy started to laugh histerically.  
  
"Eleni, can you get any hyper..er?" Katie asked.  
  
Summer yelled across the room, "Oh don't give her any ideas..please."  
  
The band was typically bored after practice. No one was excited except for Eleni who was still bouncing of the walls. "Seems like everybody is all in love and getting together in the band," Dewey noticed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What'd I tell you? It sucked like a vaccuum cleaner. It sucked more than what I just said about the vaccuum. -_- I hit a writers block. GAHHH stupid block.   
  
Thanks to my looooovely reviewers:  
  
wyverna: Mucho Gracias!!! You review like all the time, THANKS!  
  
AR: Couldn't help but add in the mushiness. ^_^ Sorry!! Thanks!  
  
RaMeNnOoDlErItUaL: First Reviewer!! Thanks!  
  
PheonixFireBlack: Im addicted to fics too. Thanks mucho!  
  
JustVisitingUKgirl: Thanks alot! [I like compliments :) ]  
  
SpazzyMcGee12388: Thank you much much much.  
  
mel15: Im glad you're hooked!! Hahahaa thanks!  
  
mellowyellow36: Thank you very much! I will update update update!   
  
Schmultz: Thanks for readin! 


	5. Paired Off For Sadies

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. All the characters, saying, nicknames, all belong to School of Rock, Mike White, &Richard Linklater. So yeah..   
  
Hmm..Im not sure if this chapter is all great and stuff. I know that the whole dance thing is waaaay unoriginal but I kinda couldn't help it. My brain was totally crashing. I'm surprised any of you guys liked the other one. You gotta love Zack romancing Summer in French though, right? ^_^ Alrighty, ENJOY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day all the chicks in the band were getting all excited over the Sadie Hawkins Dance. They giggled as they pointed out who they wanted to ask. The guys were somewhat excited too, even though they would never, in a million kazillion years, admit it. Summer was about to go to Zack but ended up pacing back and forth instead. The girls, mainly Eleni and Katie, convinced her that Zack wouldn't refuse. Once Summer decided that she would go ask him, she noticed the band was already grouped in pairs. She figured everybody asked out their guy. And apparently, the guys agreed. But who wouldn't? Considering each of the girls were as beautiful as they had been for the past five years.   
  
Summer thought over what she was going to ask Zack. After rethinking her thoughts, she started to walk over to Zack. He was playing his guitar while Freddy hit his binder with his drumsticks and Katie hummed the tune of her bass. Summer smiled at Zack, because he was oh-so-very talented and because he smiled at her first. Just as she was about to ask him to the dance, Billy popped up out of nowhere.  
  
" Now, Summer. You've been band manager since 5th grade, as long as I've been band stylist. You wouldn't mind going to the dance with me, now would you? Unless you'd let me take Zack" Billy asked Summer, as he eyed Zack with a disgusting flirtatious smile.  
  
Summer smiled nervously and replied, "Um, I'm sorry Billy. But the girls are supposed to ask the guys to the dance, not the other way. And, I'm sorry you kinda can't have Zack either..Im kinda asking him."  
  
Billy looked over at Zack and back at Summer. He sighed while replying, "Fine" and ignored Freddy who was laughing uncontrollably..again. He couldn't help but laugh whenever Billy tried to flirt with Zack every so often. Zack, by the way, was becoming nauseous. Katie was patting his back and asked him if he wanted to go to the Nurse. Just as Zack was shaking his head 'no', he saw Summer and tried to regain his posture.  
  
Summer sat next to Zack and asked him, "You want to go to the dance with me?"  
  
Zack smiled, turned a little pink, and replied, "Sure thing, Summer! Oh man, Billy is scaring the bejeebies out of me."  
  
Freddy cut in, "Was it just me, or did Billy say he wanted you and Summer? HAHAHA He just keeps getting weirder and weirder." And he kept laughing hysterically. Katie hit him hard enough for him to stop and yell, OW! Katie, what the heck was that for? That was comple-" Katie cut him off with a kiss. This of course, silenced Freddy as he continued to kiss back. Summer rolled her eyes and continued to talk to Zack about random topics.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All the girls decided to go to Marta's house to talk about the dance. Marta's mom went to buy some pizza for the girls as they all sat in Marta's room. Michelle, once again, was staring around the room admiring Marta's style in designing it. Alicia couldn't help but talk. The silence was killing her.  
  
"So, who are you guys taking to the dance? I'm taking Leo," Alicia said in hope of starting a conversation.  
  
Marta just said, "Gordon"  
  
"-sigh- Zack," Summer said dreamily. Most likely still thinking about Zack.  
  
Michelle said shyly, "I, um, I asked Frankie."  
  
"I asked Marco!!" Eleni said cheerfully.  
  
Katie just looked around at the girls and said, "Who the heck do you think I asked? Spazzy, duh."  
  
"I asked Lawrence. He didn't have a date so I asked him," Tomika said.  
  
They all got overly excited, just like they always do. Marta thought aloud and wondered what the guys were doing. Michelle said that she was positive that they were all at Dewey's apartment, considering they always went there. Eleni mumbled something about food while Alicia said that she doubted the guys were practicing their instruments, but Lawrence was probably playing something classical on the keyboard. All the girls nodded in agreement because they knew she was right. The guys were sitting around the coffee table, playing cards and thinking about their girls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Frankie sat there looking at his cards, "Stupid cards, what kind of dealer are you, Carrot Top!!"  
  
Marco just stared back, "Its not my dealing that sucks. Did it ever come to your mind that you might not play cards that well?"  
  
Dewey calmed them both down. He was somewhat nervous that the guys would fight, even if fighting wasn't Marco's hobby. It sure is Frankie's thing. Zack, Freddy, Leonard, Frankie, Gordon, and Marco continued to play cards. While Larence read and Dewey sat on his couch with his guitars. All the guys were thinking about their girls, you know, the ones that asked them to the dance. The guys were possessive like that. They all claimed them as theirs, but would never tell that to the girls.  
  
"Summer asked me to the dance! Yessss," Zack said out of nowhere.  
  
Frankie just replied, "Michelle asked me yesterday at practice."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, Eleni asked me this morning before school," Marco said proudly.  
  
Leonard looked at them and just said, "I got my girl, Alicia."  
  
"Who do you think asked me? My girlfriend Posh," Freddy said, almost the same answer as his girl, Katie.  
  
Gordon looked up from his cards, "Marta asked me during second period."  
  
All the guys looked at Lawrence who was reading. He looked at them and answered somewhat shy, "Tomika asked me to the dance.."  
  
All the guys continued to play cards. This was one of their phases, playing cards. Just as they had their Game Boy phase, N64 phase, Pokemon phase, etc. Lawrence continued to read his book, which just so happened to be the Fifth Harry Potter Book. With no surprise, he was more then half way done and he just started the same day. Dewey was sitting on his couch and tried to write a song. He decided he would tell the guys about his budding relationship.  
  
"Yo dudes, come here," Dewey called. The guys stopped their card game and walked over to Dewey.  
  
"What's going on?" Leonard asked with slight concern.  
  
"Remember Ms.Mullins?" Dewey asked.  
  
The guys remembered her. She was their elementary school principal for Horace Green Elementary.   
  
"Yeah of course," Gordon replied.  
  
"I kinda sorta ran into her the other day, and we're kinda sorta going on a date," Dewey said while fidgeting.  
  
Freddy and Zack laughed, "Awesome, dude. Have a good time, man!"  
  
Dewey was relieved that the guys didn't kill him for dating their elementary principal. In fact, he was by all means, surprised that they were happy for him. Marco congratulated him and Frankie punched him in the arm while saying something nice. (By the way, it kinda hurt Dewey's arm in the morning.) And as they all left, Dewey called Rosalie (Ms. Mullins) and asked her out to dinner. So now the whole band was hooked up and in love, and instead of tearing the band to pieces, it just brought them closer together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I really do not know how to end chapters. Anyone want to teach me how? Hahaha, well, I hope it was good. Remember when Pokemon was the thing back in the day? Oh yeah, Go Squirtle! Sorry, that was way off topic. ^_^ Hope you liked the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the places, names, people, nicknames of School of Rock. They all belong to Mike White &Richard Linklater. Mostly Mike White. And I don't own Game boy, N64, Pokemon, Titanic, or Harry Potter. 


	6. Frank Sinatra &Analogies

Hola! Hey there! Well, lets see. Here's the next chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters, nicknames, and places from School of Rock are owned by Mike White, School of Rock, and Richard Linklater. So yeah.  
  
Enjoy this chapter, okay?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dewey had to cancel Friday's band practice because needed to get ready for his date with Rosalie (Ms.Mullins). This bummed the band because they couldn't go to his apartment on a Friday afternoon. All of the guys went to Gordon's house, which had most of the newest high-tech things that fascinated them all. Zack went straight home after school to ask his parents for permission to go over to Gordon's house since there was no practice. When he got there, he was both confused and surprised. The first thing that went through his ears was a Frank Sinatra album playing. Zack figured that it belonged to his grandparents or something. He continued to walk toward the living room and saw his parents dancing together as his dad sang along to the music. Zack just stood there watching them dance around the carpet. He never saw his parents so happy, let alone see his dad sing.   
  
As the song came to an end, Zack applauded and exclaimed, "Aw man, that was awesome! Dad, I didn't know you could sing!"His parents laughed as their eccentric son kept going on and on about their dancing. His mom waited until he stopped talking and told Zack that they were going out to dinner. It then occurred to him that it was their 40th anniversary. Zack congratulated them and asked if he could go to Gordon's house with the other guys. His dad, surprisingly, let him go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Gordon's place, some of the guys were playing Halo on Gordon's plasma TV. that was hung across the room from his couch.  
  
"HAH! I'm so gonna kill you," Freddy yelled at Frankie who also playing Halo. He noticed that Zack walked in the room and yelled again, "Yo Zack! You want to play? I'm going to kill Frankie any second now!!"  
  
Zack said no and walked over to Gordon and Leonard. They were playing cards again. Zack sat there and watched the card game come to an end. Gordon, surprisingly, lost to Leonard who was doing his victory dance as Gordon handed him a dollar. Zack decided to tell the two guys about what his parents were doing when he got home. He knew it would be a surprise to them because they also knew how uptight his dad is.   
  
Leonard looked confused after Zack stopped talking and asked, "Who in the world is..Frank Sinatra?"  
  
"He's a popular singer form the early 1900's," Lawrence said without looking up from his newest book, the Lord of the Rings Trilogy, which he started yesterday. Apparently, he was eavesdropping..again.  
  
Zack exclaimed out of nowhere (He seems to do that a lot),"Oh crud! I don't know how to dance and the dance is next Saturday."  
  
Gordon looked at him and asked, "Like regular dancing or slow dancing?"  
  
"I don't know..both," Zack said after thinking a few seconds about it.  
  
"Dude, no problemo! I can help you with the so called regular dancing," Leonard said as he started dancing in the middle of the room.  
  
"I guess you're stuck when it comes to slow dancing..Holy Crap! Freddy, you're gonna get it now!!" Marco said with his eyes still engaged on the TV. as he continued to play Halo. Apparently, he was eavesdropping too.  
  
Gordon had an idea, "Why don't you ask your parents? They obviously know how to dance."  
  
Zack agreed and began to shuffle the cards again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hmm..Im think I'll be wearing a baby blue dress," Michelle said.  
  
The girls were all at Alicia's house since the practice was cancelled. They were talking about the dance..again. Even though the dance was a week away, they were already planning on what they were going to wear. Alicia's older sister, Tasha, was a college student and volunteered to help the girls with their outfits, make-up, hair, etc.   
  
Tasha began to braid Marta's hair and said,"Oh, Michelle, I think you should wear a navy blue dress instead."  
  
Alicia was giving Tomika a manicure while Katie was playing her bass. Summer and Katie were so bored, considering they never really got into the whole fashion and make up trend. Michelle and Eleni decided to sit with Summer and Katie so that they wouldn't look so dead. Eleni was once again, hyper.  
  
"So, Summer, do you go out with Zack now?" Michelle asked with interest.  
  
Summer laughed and replied, "No..He hasn't asked me out yet"  
  
"Do you go out with Frankie?" Katie asked Michelle.  
  
Michelle just shook her head no and looked sort of disappointed.   
  
Eleni looked at Summer and said, "I bet you wish you were a groupie, huh"  
  
Summer got confused, "What?"  
  
Katie laughed, "Remember your little analogy of sluts and groupies in fifth grade? You didn't know it, but Eleni and I were walking by when you were telling Dewey about your little Internet researching."  
  
"Yep! I bet you'd really want to be just Zack's groupie, huh. Even though that's not the type of groupies me and Michelle are," Eleni said smiling at Summer.  
  
Summer started to laugh, "How can you guys remember that from 5th grade? That was such a long time ago."  
  
Michelle looked at Summer,"You never said you didn't want to be Zack's groupie."  
  
Summer hit Michelle with a pillow and changed the subject.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Zack sat in the kitchen and ate breakfast. He waited for his parents to wake up. Zack looked at the clock, it said it was 8:30. 'My parents should wake up pretty soon,' he thought to himself. Just then, his mom and dad walked into the kitchen still half asleep. They went straight to the coffee machine to wake up. Just as his dad was going to sit at the table and read the newspaper, he noticed his son was awake.  
  
"Good morning, son. What are you doing up so early on a Saturday morning?" his dad said.  
  
Zack tried to smile and said, "Good morning, Dad. Umm..I was wondering.."  
  
His mom kissed him on the cheek, "Hi sweetie, keep going. You were wondering.."  
  
Zack smiled and tried again, "I was wondering. Could you guys teach me how to dance?"  
  
His dad almost choked on his coffee and said, "Son, why would you want to learn how to dance?"  
  
"Because there's this dance next week, and I want to be able to dance..cause it's a dance," Zack replied nervously.  
  
His mom smiled, "Okay, sweetie! After lunch, your father and I will teach you."  
  
"Who is your date?" His dad asked.  
  
Zack gulped and said, "Summer Hathaway."  
  
"Oh, the young girl who just moved back? She's the band manager of that band you play in, right son?" His dad said.   
  
Just as Zack nodded, his mom put pancakes and eggs in front of him, even though he just ate, and said "Here, Zack, eat. You're getting too skinny."   
  
Later, the Mooneyhams ate their lunch. After Zack washed the dishes, his parents started to teach him how to dance. Zack's parents were perfect dancers. Their timing was right and their footing was precise. Zack hoped that the dancing was in his genes too. Unfortunately, he practically had two left feet and was terrible. Zack practiced for hours and by the end of the day, Zack had it down.   
  
"Sweetie, you're going to need to practice everyday until the dance so that you can dance nicely with Summer," his mother suggested. His dad chuckled as Zack nodded. He went upstairs to call Freddy.  
  
"Freddy, its me Zack," Zack said once Freddy picked up the phone.  
  
Freddy just replied,"Hey dude, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. My parents taught me how to dance..kinda"  
  
"You mean you can actually dance now?" Freddy said, remembering the 8th grade dance he forced Zack to go to.  
  
"Shut up, man. That one dance was like..terrible"  
  
"Hah, terrible doesn't even begin to cover it. Anyway, I gotta go. Katie is on the other line. Bye"  
  
As Zack hung up, he lay down on his bed and thought about the dance steps. He stood up and began to dance, pretending he was holding Summer. And with that thought, he fell back on his bed and fell asleep.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what did you think? Kinda cheesy. Anyway, Review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from School of Rock as said above. I don't own Halo and Frank Sinatra either. 


	7. Random with Fish Sticks

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, places, or anything from School of Rock. They are all owned by Mike White &Richard Linklater.  
  
Okay. Listen. This chapter sucks. It blows like a vacuum in reverse. Dude, and I am not kidding. I dont like it at all. Its just a chapter to put between the last chapter and the dance. So dont tell me I didnt warn you. Please dont hurt me ..Im not going to tell you to enjoy it. Im going to tell you to try to endure the pain of the horrible chapter. Okay? Alright. gulp Here you go!!

* * *

Testing was in a few weeks and naturally, Summer already started to study. She had only been at Horace Green High School for three weeks and was already labeled Ms. Perfect, Goody Two Shoes, Over Achiever, and all that jazz. Summer sat at a table by herself in the quiet library and poured work all over her. She studied equations, notes, essays, textbooks, and almost anything she could get her hands on that would prepare her for the tests. Just then, it dawned on her that she was supposed to meet Katie, Zack, and Freddy at Freddy's house. Katie and Summer had an English project and Freddy and Zack had a chemistry project. She forgot whose idea it was to go to Freddy's house, but she went along with it anyway. Summer grabbed all her stuff and ran to Freddy's house, which was a good five minutes away.   
  
When Summer got to the door she fixed her hair, smoothed her skirt, and slung her bag over her shoulder. She noticed that the door was slightly opened with a separating crack. She tapped the door soft enough to be able to see her three friends in the living room. Freddy and Katie were cuddling on the couch while Zack was standing in the middle of the room. To her surprise, he appeared to be dancing with an imaginary friend. Summer noticed he was counting his steps as he moved smoothly around the coffee table. She decided to go inside and went in with a slightly loud, "Hey guys!!" Zack stopped suddenly, feeling embarrassed that Summer might've seen him dancing. He scratched that back of his head in frustration and smiled nervously.  
  
"Hey Summer..Just dancing, I mean not dancing. Oh look, a quarter," Zack said attempting to pick up the unrealistic quarter.  
  
Summer giggled and sat down. They separated into their small groups and started to work. Katie and Freddy kept glancing at each other across the table and mouthing words to each other. Zack looked up at them and laughed thinking that they were acting like love struck teenagers, which they were. After an hour went by, both the projects were pretty much finished and Freddy brought in some fish sticks.   
  
"Spazzy, is this the only thing you know how to cook?" Katie said giggling with Summer.  
  
Freddy sat up proudly and replied, "Heck yeah Posh!! I'm a genius when it comes to food."  
  
"Frozen food?" Zack said, raising an eyebrow with a smirk on his face.  
  
Freddy threw a fish stick at him and yelled, "Shut up man!"

* * *

Tuesday and Wednesday flew by as fast as you could say "stick-it-to-da-man-iosis". Thursday came around and Gordon got the guts to ask Marta out. All the guys congratulated Gordon who walked proudly. Marta jabbed his side with her elbow. She didn't like being showed off like some trophy. Gordon, being the nice guy he is, apologized and kissed her softly on the cheek. They were on each other like white on rice. Summer, who had to tolerate all the PDA, just watched uncomfortably as the new couple kept whispering during second period. She did her best to block their lovey-dovey sayings and focused on the AP teachers lecture. Summer couldn't help but smile at them, it wasn't their fault they looked so cute together.  
  
Zack saw Summer walking home and decided to walk with her. He got all excited and ran up to her. She was already somewhat far. Summer kicked the soda can that someone inconsiderately left on the ground. She heard someone clear their throat and jumped. To her relief, it was just Zack. He smiled and started to talk.  
  
"Hey Summer, having fun with that.. um.. soda can?" Zack said looking at the can then back at Summer.  
  
Summer laughed, "Hi Zack! Yes this can is very.. entertaining? Haha where are you headed?"  
  
"Wherever you're going- I mean my house?"  
  
"Oh.. um okay. I'm going home too," Summer said as they continued to walk home.  
  
"Summer, you okay? You look a little tense.."  
  
"I'm just a little stressed out a bit about testing, you know how it is."  
  
"Yeah.. But isn't it in a few weeks? You still have a while to go"  
  
Summer sat down on the curb and as Zack sat down next to her, "Yeah I know. But I gotta keep my rep..I think."  
  
"You should calm down sometimes," Zack started to give Summer a back massage.  
  
Summer didn't move away or flinch. She just smiled and said, "I guess you're right.."  
  
The two sat there for a while but had to stop because it was almost night and Zack had to go home. He told Summer that he needed to do some chores when in reality, he had his small dancing lessons with his parents. His dad was being nice for some reason, which totally scared Zack. Its not that being nice is a bad thing, it's just that Zack's dad is always uptight and well, acted like a father. Not a dad, a father. There was a difference in those two in Zack's mind. Zack rushed home and put on the music.

* * *

Saturday came quickly as always. If you didn't figure out, Saturday night was the night of the dance. Each of the band members, including groupies, roadies, and security, were nervous, excited, and happy. All the girls met at Alicia's house because Alicia's sister, Tasha, was fixing their hair, make up, etc. All the guys met up at Frankie's house. They didn't have a reason to go ..they just went over there to hang out. Six o'clock came around and the guys walked over to Alicia's house to go pick them up. Mainly because none of them could drive yet because they needed their permit.

* * *

Okay. Thats the end of the chapter. I know this chapter sucked like heck. Sorry much. I havent had time for this story so this was kind of like a chapter that filled up the middle of the last chapter and the dance. The next chapter will be the dance, and I hope that it turns out good. So ..review if you like!   
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, places, or anything from School of Rock. They are all owned by Mike White &Richard Linklater. 


	8. Sadies &Karaoke

You guys liked my other chapter!! -tears fall- You guys are awesome!! This chapter is gonna be short, and so is the next one. Okay? Okay.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, quotes, or phrases from School of Rock.  
  
Enjoy!!

* * *

As the group of sophomores walked to Horace Green High for the Sadie Hawkins dance, they paired off subconsciously. Freddy began to tease Katie that her dress made her look fat. Katie socked him in the arm and had Freddy whining.  
  
"Ow, Katie!!" Freddy said as he kissed her cheek," I was just kidding, you know that." He whispered something in her ear that made her blush like crazy as she hit him less aggressively but more playfully and bashfully.   
  
Marco walked next to Eleni and turned beet red when Eleni ruffled his hair and said, "Oh Marco, you're looking so good tonight!" and she laced her fingers with his as she took hold of his hand.   
  
Zack tried to stop himself from rolling his eyes at Eleni's ability to soften Marco with a compliment that could've been taken as an insult. Zack was about to compliment Summer, but was interrupted as they walked into the gym of Horace Green High. To all of their amazement, it didn't look so amazing.  
  
"This was what we were excited about?" Alicia said angrily looking around at the crappy decorations.  
Tomika took notice of the choice of decorations also, "Paper Streamers? Is that construction paper? I thought this was a semi formal dance."   
  
Frankie couldn't help but add, "This is pathetic."  
  
The rest of the band agreed as they scanned to small gym for a smidgen of fun. It was practically empty and the dj looked like he was going to fall asleep as he spun the discs lazily. The nerds and dorks, which were their names given by Frankie, stood at the punch bowl making small talk about the upcoming AP tests. In another corner there were a bunch of stupid guys getting drunk as they laughed loudly about a comical story that was probably not funny at all. The ASB group was on stage trying to get people to dance and whatnot. And last but not least, there was the popular group of jocks and cheerleaders. The cheerleaders flipped their hair and batted their eyes at the sight of the quarterback for the high school's football team. You could assume he was popular as well.   
  
"UGH! This sucks like a - " Freddy yelled but was cut off by Katie.  
"Yeah, I know. Let's ditch this place."  
Leonard got an idea, "There's this sushi Japanese bar that just opened up a few weeks ago. Its just a couple of blocks from here."  
"Oh Koishikawa's? I've walked by there before. They have a karaoke section. Yeah lets go!" Michelle added excitedly.  
  
The band agreed and walked over to Koishikawa's. They ordered some crab sushi and tempura shrimp oden. Gordon requested to get a table near the karaoke stage, but they didn't get it. Instead, they got a table at the total opposite of the karaoke section. No one said anything about the seats being horrible because it wasn't. It actually had a nice view of the city lights that faded into the sky. Once the waitress brought the food, the band ate like they haven't had food in months.   
  
"Mmm...This food is delicious," Lawrence commented on the tempura shrimp oden.  
Marta, who had crab sushi in her mouth, still replied,"Yeah, I wanna go sing now."  
  
The group waited until everyone finished the food. Zack stared at the noodles and wanted so badly to do a 'Lady and the Tramp' move on Summer, but didn't want to seem too desperate. I'm sure you know what move he was thinking of. But, Zack was sure that Freddy would never let him hear the end of it if he was caught. He continued to walk with his crowd of friends.   
  
As they all sat down and cuddled on the couch, Tomika went up to sing first. She got over her stage fright and because a much better singer by doing so. She sung "End of the Road" by BoyzIIMen, even though she knew her friends could care less about BoyzIIMen. She got a standing ovation by people she didn't know and her friends as well. Marta decided to sing next and sang "My Guy". Her voice was so cheery and happy as she kept her eye on Gordon. The guys made fun of Gordon who was slowly turning red as he pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose to get a closer look at his wonderful girlfriend. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Alicia wanted to sing "One Sweet Day" with Leonard, an original duet with Mariah Carey and BoyzIIMen. It was her favorite song since she was little, and now that her voice matured even more, she could sing it flawlessly. The problem was that Leonard didn't want to sing. Alicia persuaded him in a split second as she gave him a peck on the lips. To everyone's surprise, Leonard had a naturally good voice. After that awesome performance, which also got another standing ovation by strangers, no one felt like singing. None of the groupies, security, roadies, or band members wanted to sing. Summer thought it was the reputation that they wanted to maintain. She walked up to the stage and requested to the person who was sort of the dj that she wanted to sing "Can't Buy Me Love" by the Beatles.   
  
Summer giggled into the mic before she sang and said, "I love the Beatles, so here I go!"  
Freddy said somewhat loudly, "Shield your ears," remembering the 5th grade voice of Summer Hathaway. Katie hit him and he apologized, "Just joshin ya, Summer. Sing your heart out" Katie gave him a mad yet playful look.  
  
Summer didn't sound too bad. Her voice wasn't perfect, but it surely sounded better than it used to sound. At least she was on tune and beat. Zack smiled as he listened to Summer's voice. He sort of liked the fact that her voice wasn't the ideal voice but was still good. It made her even cuter when she wasn't the best singer, even though she tried. He wanted to be Summer's main man for so long but didn't know how to ask her. Summer was so beautiful that it was almost impossible for him to talk smoothly right away to her. Zack usually eased down after stuttering like an idiot for a while. Summer finished her song and sat right back down next to Zack as they listened to other people singing.   
  
As the night ended, the group started to walk home. The girls decided to sleep at Tomika's house since it was closer then all the other houses. The guys on the other hand, decided not to sleep at each other's houses. They thought it was one of the girlish actions a guy could do. Once the guys walked the girls to Tomika's doorstep, they all walked to their own house. Zack and Summer sat outside for a few minutes after everyone left. Zack and Summer stared at the stars that were glittered across the night sky. Zack looked at Summer and just smiled. He felt so grateful that he had Summer next to him. Summer Hathaway, the girl that could melt his heart, make his mind spin, and have his stomach do flips in a second. Tomika called Summer inside because her mom wanted to lock the door, so Summer said goodnight to Zack. As he walked back home, he knew just how he was going to ask Summer out.

* * *

  
What'd you guys think? I know my chapters are short, but I'm putting up the next one up soon. Its gonna be short too. I hope you guys liked it! "Shield your ears" was what Miranda Cosgrove said in the Kids Kommentary. Koishikawa is the last name of Miki in 'Marmalade Boy' the Japanese manga.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, quotes, or phrases from School of Rock. . She can really sing!! Hahaha. I don't own any of the BoyzIIMen songs, Mariah Carey songs, the Beatles songs, or "My Guy". I don't own the name Koishikawa. So yeah, I don't own anything.  
  
Oh yeah, Review if you like! 


	9. Practice and PB&J

Disclaimer: I own nothing from School of Rock or Alex and Emma.  
  
Hey guys! This is just a chapter to put between the dance and Zack's big chance to ask Summer out. Try to enjoy! [Super short, but try to like it. Hahahahhahha]

* * *

Zack sat there in his room as he rethought about what he was going to sat to Summer when he would ask her out. He decided to stand in front of the mirror and practice. He didn't want to make a fool of himself ...again.   
  
"Yo Summer, What's up? Wanna go out with me?" _Ehh..Sounds too careless.  
_  
"Hi Summer, How are you? I was wondering, will you go out with me." _A little too proper? Maybe, maybe not.  
_  
"Serez-Vous ma petite amie?" (Will you be my girlfriend?) .._French might be too expected._  
  
"Hey Summer, will you be my girlfriend?" _Not too shabby._  
  
Right at the last word of Zack's last sentence, Mr. Mooneyham walked into the room. He looked at Zack with a confused look, probably wondering why his son was talking to himself in the mirror. What made him worry more about his son was that the only word that went through his ears was "girlfriend". Zack, on the other hand, stood there nervously staring back at his dad. He couldn't tell what his dear ol' dad was thinking, but he motioned Zack to sit down, so he sat down.  
  
"Son, I know you're going through puberty and your hormones are acting up, but," his dad said in a very serious manner.  
  
Zack sighed and stopped his dad from continuing on, "Dad, its alright. I'm not going to do anything stupid. We had this talk in 7th grade or something, remember?"  
  
Zack assured his dad that he wasn't hormone crazy and as Mr. Mooneyham left the room he just said, "Alright son, I just don't want you doing anything you might regret in the future."  
  
Zack fell down on his bed and thought "What the was that? Its not like I'm going to do anything drastic." He fell asleep muttering different ways to ask Summer out.  
  
At Tomika's house, all the girls were sleeping over. So, they all sat in the living room to watch Alex and Emma, a romantic "chick flick". It was at the climax, if you will. The sad, depressing, anger-filled drama, girl confronts guy part.  
  
The Movie:  
  
_Emma: "Your stenographer? You introduced me as your stenographer?"  
  
Alex: "I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to hurt either one of you."  
  
Emma: "No Alex, who you didn't want to hurt was you."  
  
Alex: " Emma ...wait a sec"  
  
Emma: "You know what I can't figure out? I can't figure out what's worse. Having to know every single detail about your desperate love for some other woman ...or having to know that you obviously never came close to feeling the same way about me."  
  
Alex: -silent-  
  
Emma: "Goodbye Alex"_  
  
At this point, all the girls at least had tears filling their eyes. Marta and Eleni were sobbing, Katie was dabbing below her eyes with a tissue, while Alicia was cussing at the screen.   
  
"Alex! You're such an idiot, dissing Emma like that! You son of a-"   
  
Summer pulled Alicia back down to sit back on the couch as she jumped up,"Woah Alicia! Calm down!"  
  
"Oh sorry. I guess I got too carried away again," Alicia apologized.  
  
The girls continued to watch the movie and cried at the sweet ending. Tomika's brothers, Diante and B.J., came into the room and pushed the girls out so they could watch TV. Tomika had a huge room so the girls stayed there.  
  
"That was such a sweet movie!" Marta said as she sat herself down on Tomika's beanbag chair.   
  
Michelle agreed and said, "The ending was wonderful."  
  
"One of my favorite 'lovey dovey' parts was when Alex said 'I ..uh.. you' and Emma said, 'I ..uh.. you too'. Thought that was sweet." Summer said as she brushed her hair.  
  
Alicia sat on the floor and said, "I thought Alex was a -" Alicia was cut off, once again, by Tomika's little brother, B.J., who walked in the room. Alicia finished her sentence with a fake smile, "Alex was a ... a cool guy."  
  
Tomika laughed and shook her head. She turned to B.J. and said, "Hey B.J. what do you want?"  
  
"I want a sandwich," was all B.J. said.  
  
"What kind of sandwich?"  
  
"A PB&J sandwich ...pleeeease Mika?"   
  
Katie popped out of nowhere and said,"Oh, PB&J? Haven't had one in ages. Can I have one too?"  
  
So all the girls went downstairs to eat PB&J sandwiches.

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own anything from School of Rock or Alex and Emma.  
  
Okay, this chapter was just a thing to put between the dance and Zack asking Summer out, sorry if you didnt like it. If you feel liked it, review!! 


	10. Finally Today is The Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from School of Rock.  
  
Okay, Zack FINALLY asks Summer out. FINALLY! Hahahhahaha, read it. Enjoy it. Or try to enjoy it. REAADDD!!!

* * *

Monday morning arrived and Zack was still in bed. He woke up because of the sun blinding his eyes and forced him to become conscious. Zack lazily looked at his clock. It read 8:30 AM. School started promptly at 7:40 AM. "OH CRAP!" Zack yelled as he ran into the shower.   
  
He got to school at 8:50 and ruined his chance to ask Summer out in the morning. _'There goes plan A_' he thought to himself as he sat down in his first period, pretending to listen to his teacher lecture him on the importance of being on time. Zack waited anxiously to see Summer between 3rd and 4th period, but didn't see her because his teacher kept him after class to explain why he didn't do his homework. Once again, he pretended to listen to the teacher's lecture on the importance of turning in work on time while he thought to himself, _'there goes plan B'_. When lunch came around, he was positive that he would ask her out then, but he couldn't find her.  
  
"Hey Katie, where's Summer?" Zack asked as he met up with Katie and Freddy.  
  
Freddy answered for Katie, "That bookworm is in the library studying."  
  
Zack threw a tater-tot at Freddy's face and sat down at the table. He didn't feel like eating, he knew better than to bother Summer when she was studying. Zack just slammed his head down on the table instead. _'There goes plan C'_ Zack thought to himself.Katie raised an eyebrow at his weird behavior and looked at Freddy. Freddy just shrugged his shoulders.   
  
Zack knew that Summer was going to be at French because they had an exam that day. Unfortunately, Summer wasn't there. When he asked Mme. Letriece, she said that she was in her other class tutoring failing students. '_There goes plan D. Why is she so smart?_' Zack thought to himself, '_Oh well, I wouldn't want her any way else_.'  
  
After school, Zack walked out of the front door and out of the sea of high school students and began to lose hope. Just as he decided to give up, he saw Summer standing under a tree clutching her books. Zack didn't go to her immediately. He just stood there and looked at her and how beautiful she looked. Zack started to walk over to her and thought to himself; _'OK. Just ask her. Straight out. Short, sweet, and to the point. Nothing to worry about it, just say it_.'  
  
"Hey Summer!" he said and thought _'That's a good start'_.  
  
Summer saw Zack and was happy, "Hi Zack! I haven't seen you all day."  
  
"You know you missed me ...God, I sound like Freddy."  
  
Summer laughed, "Of course I missed you"  
  
"Summer I was wondering..." Here I go Zack fidgeted with his fingers and asked,"Umm..What time is it?"  
  
Zack yelled at himself in his mind, _'AHHHH Shoot, what's wrong with me? What time is it? WHAT TIME IS IT?!'_  
  
Summer just answered,"Oh ..um.. Its 3:50 ...I gotta go."   
  
Summer started to step off the curb and thought '_I thought for sure he was going to ask me out. I guess I was wrong, maybe he doesn't like me in that way.._' She kept walking until Zack called her back.  
  
"Wait Summer, will you go out with me?"   
  
She turned around at Zack's question and looked in his eyes to see if he was really asking her and not just doing a dare of some sort. A guy sped by on a bike and Zack pulled her by the hand back on the sidewalk to 'save' her. Summer tripped over the curb during the 'pulling' and fell on Zack who caught her and fell back softly onto the grass, right underneath the tree they started at. Summer stayed there on top of him and stared in his eyes. She knew she could spend eternity gazing at them ...at Zack. Zack tried to get up and gently bring Summer up to a sitting position but still sitting on him.   
  
He suddenly asked Summer, "Summer, are you ...oh...kay...?"  
  
He slowed down as Summer put her finger on his lips and nodded so he would stop talking, "Shhh..."  
  
And with that she kessed him softly on the lips. Both Zack and Summer stayed there under the tree kissing their first kiss. When they stopped, they stood up nervously and turned beet red. Summer stared at the ground, trying to stop the smile that was on her face, as it hit her that she kissed Zack ...and he kissed her back. Zack stood there and scratched the back of his head nervously again and just said, "I take that as a yes?"  
  
Summer kissed him again, and replied, "Of course.."

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from School of Rock.  
  
Did you like this chapter? I did. For once. Hahahahhaha! Yayyyy Zack &Summer are beginning to become more than friends. [**Finally**! Sheesh, 10th chapter they finally hook up? What's wrong with me?] Hahahahahhaha. I want everyone's opinion. Even if you don't like it. Just don't say it too harshly. Hahahhaha. So **REVIEW!**


	11. Wimp or Not

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the School of Rock characters.  
  
Hey! Sorry I've been gone for like months. I'm back! Its summertime so I have more .. time! Theres a little more kissing in this chapter so beware!  
Ennnnnjoy!!

* * *

Weeks went by as Summer and Zack continued to be with each other. Everyone was comfortable with them being 'an item' and no one protested. Zack was still the shy guy while Summer was still the one in charge. Well, that was before something happened.  
  
"Hey Zack, do you ever make any moves on Summer?" Frankie asked completely out of nowhere.  
  
Zack looked at the other guys and replied, "Uhh..Why?"  
  
"Cause it looks like she's always the one doing all of it," Gordon said.  
  
Freddy chose to talk at that moment, "You need to be the one makin the moves, not her. Chicks dig that sort of romantic crap."  
  
"I mean the way you're acting, you're heading toward a breakup. You can't act like a wimp with her." Leonard added.  
  
"Oh .. Um okay." And that was all Zack said that day.  
  
Zack couldn't believe that his friends thought he was a wimp. They thought his relationship was, well, doomed. He sat in his bedroom and wondered if they were right. Zack compared his relationship with Summer to the other guys' relationships with their girlfriends. Freddy and Katie were always making out and well, Freddy was always the one on her. Except for occasional times when Katie felt like switching roles. Frankie and Michelle don't really do anything but hold hands. He didn't think they were very ... affectionate. Leonard and Alicia were pretty much like Freddy and Katie but had the decency to only give a peck on the lips when they were in public or with the band. Zack assumed they were kind of embarrassed. Marco and Eleni had to be the cutest of them all. They could flatter each other so easily and they blush like crazy when they're around each other or even when they talk about the other. Their puppy love was so innocent and adorable. Gordon and Marta were just well, there. They occasionally shared kisses, but didn't make out in front of people. After examining all of the couples in the band, Zack decided he needed to change his behavior with Summer.  
  
Summer sat in her room thinking about Zack when all of a sudden, her phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
The voice on the other end started to speak,"Hey you, its Zack. Um you want to come over tonight for dinner?"  
  
Summers heart flipped when she heard him speak, but then her stomach did a few back flips when she thought about meeting his parents,"Um .. Sure. Ill go ask my mom."  
  
"Oh okay, well I have to go. You can be at my house around 6-ish if you're able to go, if you're not .. Call me."  
  
"Alright, love ya babe."  
  
"Love ya too .. bye"  
  
She was going to meet his parents? Sure, it sounds easy. But Summer was way too smart to think it would be easy. It was nerve wracking just thinking about it. She ran downstairs and got her mom's approval.

* * *

Summer nervously rang the doorbell to Zack's house. She heard footsteps, probably going down stairs, and then heard Zack yelling, "I'll get it!!". When he answered the door, her body loosened up. Zack noticed that she was tense. He went over to Summer, hugged her and spun her around until she laughed and squealed, "Let me down!". Just then, Zack's mom came over to greet Summer.  
  
"Oh hello dear. Come inside. I'm Zack's mom, you can call me Mrs. Mooneyham," she said nicely.  
  
Summer smiled at her politeness, "I, I'm Summer Hathaway. Thank you for letting me stay for dinner."  
  
Zacks dad came into the family room and noticed Summer was there, "Hello young lady. I assume you are Summer Hathaway, correct?"  
  
"Um, yes sir."  
  
Zack took Summer's coat and realized that she just called his dad "sir".  
  
As they ate, Mrs. Mooneyham asked Summer many questions. Some of the questions were very weird, some odd, and some personal. The questioning stopped for a while and was brought back.   
  
"So dear, that's a nice necklace you have on. Where did you get it?" Zack's mother asked looking at Summer's necklace.  
  
Summer smiled and replied,"Oh, it was my grandma's sister's necklace."  
  
"How ... charming."  
  
Zacks dad broke the tension, "Can you pass the corn, please?"  
  
"How is my son treating you? Or should I say how are you treating my son?" Zack's mother interrogated.  
  
Summer smiled nervously not knowing how to answer,"Um. He treats me .. Good. And I treat him .. good too."  
  
Zack pat Summers lap and smiled up his parents, "May I be excused? Summer would you like to come with me?"  
  
"Um .. Yeah of course."  
  
Before Zacks mom could ask another question, his dad replied quicker, "Yes son, you may be excused."  
  
Zack led Summer to his room. She had never been in his room before and was quite fond of it. She looked around at the posters on his wall and sat on his bed. She looked at his computer and saw his desktop. Zack had a picture of the Ramones in the center of his computer desktop. However she noticed that there was a picture of her and him taped to the computer's bottom left corner. She smiled and turned around to find Zack sitting next to her.  
  
"You put our picture on your computer? That's so sweet." Summer said to Zack.  
  
Zack slightly blushed and said,"Yeah. Since I'm on the computer all the time when I'm not with you, the band, or my guitar, I just stare at our picture."  
  
At this Summer felt a blush creeping into her cheeks,"Oh ... I see. That's still so sweet."  
  
The two sat there in an awkward silence when Zack got the guts to kiss her full on the lips. Summer was surprised that he did this but loosened up as he put his arms around her waist. Zack couldn't believe he was doing this and wondered if it was because of the guys' conversation or because the timing was just so perfect or it was because Summer was being… well Summer. He slowly brought her closer to himself trying not to fall down because he felt so weak by her kisses. Summer took her chance and deepened the kiss. Zack went along and made it more passionate. They ended up lying down on his bed and Summer didn't seem to refuse. He could hear what sounded like Summer purring at the back of her throat as they continued the kiss until she broke it.  
  
"No.. No Zack,"Summer said as she rolled him off of her.  
  
Zack tried to defend himself but saw that she was about to cry,"I-Im sorry baby. I didn't mean to go that far. Its just-I can't explain it. I'm sorry babe. It wont happen again."  
  
Summer just nodded as Zack sighed and continued to talk, "Its just that the guys were saying that I wasn't doing anything with you. That I was being a wimp. That you were going to end up breaking up with me because I'm like that."  
  
Summer stood in front of him as he still sat on the bed and hugged him,"Dont listen to them. You're not a wimp. I love you too much to ever break up with you."  
  
They stayed like that for quite a while until Summer's mom picked her up. As Zack closed the door, his dad appeared right behind him.  
  
"Oh hey dad. Did you like Summer?"  
  
Zacks dad nodded, "Yes, indeed I did. I'm glad that you chose her son. She seems very nice."  
  
Zack was very surprised that his dad liked Summer, he couldn't wait to tell his mom until she said, "I don't like her. Sure, she sounds wonderful and all. But I think she's too full of herself. She thinks she's so high above everyone else. That's what she is. I don't like her and you're going to break up with her."  
  
Zack took a second to let his mothers words sink into his mind. The first thing he asked was, "Why?"  
  
His mom smiled an evil-like smile and simply said, "I have a new girlfriend for you."  
  
"What are you talking about Marie? Zachary likes this girl, you cant just stop him from liking her," his dad said.   
  
His mom flashed another smile, "Maybe not. But this new girl is my boss's youngest daughter. You are going to fall in love with her and make sure you stay in love with her."  
  
Zack couldn't think straight and ran to his room.  
  
'_Did his mom just tell him to break up with Summer to be with a new girl? Was his dad actually on his side?_' Zack couldn't believe what was going on. He fell asleep on his bed thinking about Summer.

* * *

Very short chapter. Trying to get back into the writing groove. Review!!


End file.
